Zootopia?
by 13YearOldWriter
Summary: a teenager named Isaac gets in a bad accident and dies but then he finds himself in zootopia with no memory of his life before!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Accident

Isaac woke up in his room at about 6:37 A.M. and got ready for school. Isaac is a 17 year old boy who doesn't have it easy in life, his father is a drunk and doesn't buy him alot of stuff like clothing, his mother disappeared a few years ago so now he's stuck his drunk father. Isaac walks downstairs from his room in a very tired manner and into the bathroom to get washed up. Once he finished his shower he went to the kitchen, grabbed a piece of bread, and walked out of the house. Then his phone started buzzing, he picked it up and answered it."Whats up" Isaac says still tired," Hey Isaac how long until you get to school, i want to show you something i made last night." Says Adeline one of Isaacs best friends."I'll be there in about 15 minutes,i dont feel like running to school today,i'm a bit to tired for that",He said while rubbing his right eye."alright just make it quick i'm super happy i made it","alright i'll be there just calm do-...",there was complete silence all of a sudden,"Isaac? you there?helloooo?"."Hello? is someone on the other end of the line?" a women asks from isaacs phone."yes who is this?"adeline says."i'm so sorry a car came out of no where and...you'r friend was crossing the road and...i'm so sorry miss."the women sounded like she was crying, but so was adeline who was running down the road looking for where the accedent happened. Then she saw it,the most horrorible thing she's ever seen. Isaac was in the middle of the road,not moving a muscle,not breathing whats so ever. Adeline dropped to the ground crying and looking at Isaac. The police and an ambulance came and pushed every one away from Isaac body and put him in the ambulance,then drove off to the nearest hospital. Adeline ran to the hospital while calling people that know Isaac to tell them what happened and to go to the Goshen Hospital(P.S. they live in Goshen,Indiana lol) as fast as they could and then she finally made it to the hospital,ran up to the front desk and asks if the dest lady saw a boy that was badly injured come in here and the lady said"yes he's in room 582",Adeline ran towads his room looking at the numbers on the door until she got to his room and she opened the door to see him hooked up to equipment and breathing, she sighed in relief and went to his bedside."Isaac how are you feeling?"she asked with tears in her eyes,"other than almost dying,im doing fine" he said, although his voice sound the smiled and hugged him,but it didn't last long before he said"ow ow ow ow"Adeline looked up and stopped hugging and said"sorry i didnt mean to hurt you". she said looking just looked up at her and said it was fine.

Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this fanfiction so far it's my first one so plz no hate comments!


	2. Chapter 2:Zootopia?

Chapter 2: Zootopia?

Isaac looked into Adelines eyes and smiled noticing how much she was worrying about him, he never knew that she cared about him so much, but the gaze didnt last long because soon he passed out. Adeline looked down at him with wide eyes "isaac?" she asked worried,a nurse walked in and said "he should be fine,he's just a little tired from the pain killers," the nurse smiled. Adeline sighed in relief and smiled at all of a sudden the speakers in the hospital turned on and said " everyone please leave the building, a man has been spotted holding a gun,please leave the building!",everyone began to panick in horror as the first gunshot went heard the shot,and it was very close to Isaac's room, as soon as the shot was fired it woke Isaac up and he jumped up in fear not knowing what was happening he turned to see Adeline crying."Adeline whats going on?" he asked still sleepy,Adeline looked at him with eyes full of tears and just hugged him shivering and said "A man...h-has been s-spotted holding a g-gun in the hospital," Isaac looked at her wide eyed trying to process what she had just said. He got up but fell back down on to his bed still in pain from the car crash, the pain killers seemed to be wearing off but he had to get out of here with Adeline, so he got up cringing from the pain in his stomach Adeline looked up at him and grabbed his arm."what are you doing didnt you just hear what i said?" she asked still crying,all Isaac did was nod and started walking toward the door holding her he walked out the door though he saw it,a man with a mask on holding a gun in his right hand,Isaac stepped in front of Adeline not wanting her to be harmed,"why are you doing this?!" Isaac asked,the man laughed and took off his mask and had a huge smile that looked like it was carved into the side of his lips,white skin,and black hair."because i just want everyone to go to sleep,"he said and then lifted the gun and pulled the fell to the ground holding his stomach and coughing blood,but he got up and picked up a piece of shattered glass,ran toward the man ,and with all the strength he had left jabbed the glass into the man man yelled out in pain and fell to the floor,so did Isaac holding his stomach and crying from all the looked up at Adeline who was sitting beside him crying,he smiled and said"atleast the last thing i saw was the face of someone i loved the most," and with that Isaac went limp,not breathing,and no heart was crying even harder then before and was screaming at the sight of the on she also had feelings for lying on the ground,dead and still had the smile on his face with his eyes closed like he was resting in all of a sudden he woke up in what looked like another hospital bed,he looked around and saw a wolf sitting in the chair beside him reading a magazine,he leaned up getting the wolfs atention who quickly stood up and looked at him with worry."are you ok?Can i get you anything?"it said and it seemed to be female,he tried to talk but his throat was to dry,she noticed this so she got up and brought him a glass of water which he galped down in 5 sighed of relief that his throat didnt feel like there was a bunch a knives in it,and asked"where am I and who are you?"he asked with curiosity in his voice,she looked at him and said"my name is Luna and how do you not know that your in Zootopia?i found you in an alley with lots of bruises and scratches,your lucky i found you if i hadnt you could have been mugged or something," she said with a worried expression on her face."Can you tell me your name?"she asked, he looked away and tried to think of his name and how he ended up in an alley,but he couldnt "I cant remember what my name or what i was doing in an alley," he said with a look of gasped and covered her mouth and ran out of the room,"HEY,WERE ARE YOU GOING?" he yelled but a minute or so later she came back with a nurse and apperently told him about how he cant recall anything from before. The nurse had a serious look on his face staring at Isaac while holding his glasses, Isaac just stared back being stuck in an awkward stare with someone he didnt know,Isaac finally coughed letting the nurse know that he wasnt comfortable with the stare so he looked at the clipboard he had and flipped through the papers attached to it trying to see if there was any information about Isaac on it,but there was none. He looked up at Luna with a concerned look on his face and wispered someting to her that Isaac couldnt understand,so he just sat there not knowing anything about himself or his had no clue what to do and it made him feel completely uses.

 **well guys thats the end of this chapter,i hope you enjoyed!please dont hate im just beggining to actually write fanfics and im only 13 so im trying my i said before though I HOPE YOU ENJOYED :D**


	3. Chapter 3:Luna

**hey guys sorry for not reading your comments sooner i couldnt figure out how to view them at first since i havent been on this site long so i took the advice i was given and im putting all that i can do into this one and i'll try to make improvements on the next on aswell if needed!HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

chapter 3: Luna

The doctor and Luna were still wispering for at least five minutes and Isaac was getting irritated.

"can you guys tell me whats going on instead of wispering like every things a secret all of a sudden?" Isaac said with an irritated look on his face.

Luna looked at him with a nervous smile on her face and the doctor looked over with a bright smile on his which made Isaac a little nervous as to what they were going to say and looked down at his hands,but he didnt have any hands but instead they were paws that had white fur on his palms and the rest of his hands and arms were a brownish red didnt notice the change though,he had lost all memory of himself and anyone he used to know ,so he just sat there looking down with a nervous look on his face hoping whatever they were about to say wasnt too bad.

"looks like you will be staying here over night so we can run some tests to see what happened to your body and find out how you lost your memory,but Luna has decided to stay here with you until you are able to leave the premises." the doctor said with a smile.

Luna looked at Isaac with a smile and he looked at her with a curious look on his face,then just smiled doctor left the room and Luna went and sat down by Isaac.

"so you cant remember anything about you or anything else?"she asked

"nope,i just remember waking up here and the first thing i see is you."he replied.

The two just sat in an awkward silence until Luna looked up at him with a sad look in her eyes that made Isaac scared that he did something wrong or said something he wasnt supposed to.

"um...are you ok you look a little down?" He said trying to brake the silence between the two.

She just smiled while looking into his light blue eyes and he was staring into her bright green was like he was in a trance he didnt notice this though,he was just thinking about how beautiful they looked,she noticed though and looked away with a little blush on her cheeks,but it was hard to see through her light grey snapped out of his thoughts and laid down on his hospital bed.

"yeah im fine just thinking,whats going to happen to you when you get out of here."she said

"your right,what am i gonna do when i get out of here?I dont know anyone,i dont know my way around this place,and i dont have any money to buy a hotel room or get food."Isaac said with a sad look on his face,which looked like he was about to cry.

Luna looked at him realising he was right,he didnt have any of thoses things at the moment,and he couldnt just go out into the city not knowing anything about thought a moment before she said.

"i guess,if you want to i mean,you could stay with me until you get on back on your feet,oh and i forgot you dont even know your name,you need a name or else you cant really do anything here like get an ID or a job."

he looked at her with a surprised look on his face,she didnt even know him and she was asking him if he wanted to stay with her for a he did need a place to stay and a person to ask things about where he was,he looked up at her with a smile.

"thanks,I appreciate it and im not sure what i should call myself,how about you decide for me."He said with a smile still on his face.

She just looked at him with a surprised look on her was asking HER to name him?She tried to think but everything was just rushing around in her mind so much that she couldnt think to well,finally she got a name that she thought fit him.

"how about Chris?Does that sound good?"she asked him nervously.

"hm...sure thats a good name thanks,and thanks for everything else,im glad you were the one who found me,anyone else probably would have just left me in the alley,but you didnt,you helped me,you are so kind and you for everything you have done for me."he said with a big smile on his face.

she smiled and blushed after what he just has ever spoken to her like that,and she didnt expect to hear it from a people treated her like she wasnt anything but Chris was different,he was kind to her and had a certain touch to him that she couldnt quite put her finger on,but she ignored the thought.

"no problem Chris,your pretty nice to you know,not many people have spoken to me with such kind words you."she said hugging him.

He didnt expect the hug but just went with it and hugged her was a warm hug,both of them stopped hugging and he started listening to her talking about Zootopia,her apartment,and anything else that popped into her sat there and listened to all of it,staring into her beautiful green eyes and he felt like he never wanted to look away from they got tired and looked at the time,it was almost 9:00 pm and the sun was already setting,Luna looked at Chris.

"Its getting late,you should go to sleep so its not to hard for you to be awake for the doctors while they do their testing."she said with a smug smile.

"yeah i guess your right,I guess i'll be seeing you tomorrow then?"he asked with a tired smile on his face.

"actually,the doctor told me i could stay here with you to make sure nothing happens to you."

"really?Cool ok well i guess this is goodnight then instead of goodbye,"

Luna looked into his eyes with those beautiful eyes of hers and he looked back into her eyes with those bright eyes of his and the two of them said layed down in his bed and fell asleep in 3 minutes,Luna however stayed up a little longer watching him with a smile noticing how cute he looked when he was leaned over and kissed him on his cheek.

"Goodnight Chris,sweet dreams."she said as she sat back down in the chair and soon,she also was swept into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4:The kiss

**chapter 4: The kiss**

Isaac woke up and sat up to see if Luna was still with him and she was,she was sleeping in the chair next to smiled and took a drink of water from the bottle on the stand next to him so his throat didnt feel dry anymore,then he layed back after that Luna woke up with a yawn and her fur has a little drool on it from her deep slumber,she stood up and looked at Chris with a smile.

"morning Chris,"she said stretching,

"morning Luna,did you sleep well?"he asked with a yawn.

she nodded and smiled to him and he smiled back at her,Luna stood up and walked over to him.

"im gonna go wash up in the bathroom i'll be back in a few,"

"alright i'll just lay here some more and relax."He said,

and with that,Luna went to wash up and Chris layed down,put his paws behind his head,and couldnt help but notice that he seemed be getting attached to Luna,he didnt want to tell her though,he thought it would create an awkward situation for the two of Luna came back with her fur fixed and she had something in a bag with her,Chris sat up.

"whats with the bag?"

"just a little breakfast for the two of us,"she replied happily.

Chris smiled noticing how nice she was being to him,she pulled out a cup with a plastic cover over it that had a bunch of fruit,two small milk cartons,and a plate that was plastic wrapped with four pancakes in 's mouth watered at the sight of the amazing looking food,he hasnt eaten for god knows how long and he was saw him with his goofy look on his face and she giggled.

"you sure look hungery Chris,how long has it been since you have eaten anything?"

"not idea,but im starving!"

Luna giggled again and handed him a plate and a glass with milk in ate his food and Luna ate hers,although Chris finished his food before she did and had a satisfied expression on his plopped down on his hospital bed with a sigh and a smile,Luna laughed at the sight and finished eating her meal and stood up.

"The doctor should be here soon to do their testing."Luna said

"do i have to be tested?I feel fine just a little sore thats all."He replied

"dont forget you lost your memory,"

"i know but i just want to get out of here,its so boreing sitting here for hours with nothing to do."

She looked at him and sat down and explained to him that the doctors cant let him go until they are sure he is fine,but he didnt care,he just wanted to leave this boreing place and go see what it was like outside of this the doctor came in though and made Chris take a few test and scanned his brain for injuries,all of it took at least two hours but after those two hours Chris was free to leave with Luna and they started walking toward Luna's apartment but on the way Luna took Chris to a clothing store so he could get new said she wanted to see him in something other than the clothes he had on now which had holes and staines from what ever he was doing before he lost his memory.

"pick anything you would like,i want to see you in something nice and not in a hospital gown or those raggedy clothes that you have on right now,"Luna said with a smile

"thanks Luna i appreciate it."He said with a smile,

he ended up picking a black t-shirt,bue jeans,and a light blue zip up thought the hoodie went nicely with his eyes and he had picked the perfect outfit,he got a little more clothing to wear later when the other clothing he just bought was dirty and needed to be washed,after they finished buying clothes they started heading for Luna's was a fifteen minute walk but they finally got there,Luna took Chris to the floor with her apartment on it and unlocked the stared in aw as he saw the huge,roomy,and amazingly decorated apartment which Luna noticed and blushed.

"is it too girly?Sorry i didnt expect anyone to be coming over for a while."she said walking inside

"No its amazing!Its so roomy and comfortable!"He said walking inside with her.

She went in the kitchen to get a drink and told Chris to go to the bathroom which was just down the hall to the left,so he could take a shower and get in his new clothes,so he went down the hall,opened the bathroom door,and took a nice warm relaxing came out about ten minutes later wearing his new clothes which suited him perfectly,atleast thats what Luna thought when she bought them for him,when he walked into the kitchen she wasnt there any more so he checked the living room and there she was sitting on the couch watching TV and drinking a can of went and sat down beside her which scared her a little then offered him a can of rootbeer and he accepted the offer and opened the fizzy drink and took a drink.

"so how do i look in these clothes?"he asked

"pretty cute,"she said

then she realised what she said and covered her snout and looked at him with wide eyes,he also looked at her with wide eyes just catching what she just got up and ran to her room with her paws still on her snout and closed the sat on the couch still trying to think of what to do,he's never been in a situation like this,or atleast he thought he only thing he could do was get up and walk to the room she ran into and knocked on the opened it looking down at the floor.

"sorry,i didnt mean to say that it just slipped from my muzzle and i over reacted."she said sill looking at the ground blushing,

"its fine everyone over reacts about something and im sure before i lost my memory i had stuff i didnt mean to say stuff that came out out of my muzzle too."he said with a smile,

Luna looked at him and smiled,then out of know where she kissed was surprised but soon just went with it and kissed her back,the two just stood there kissing for a while then stopped to catch their breath and just stared into each others eyes and were stuck in each others gazes just smiling.

 **well guys thats the end of this chapter i hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: A hard time sleeping

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to upload this next chapter i have been REALLY busy with school and stuff so i had to make this chapter kind of short because im dealing with stuff at school and home so i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **chapter 5: A hard time sleeping**

Chris walked into the living room and Luna was following him, they sat down on the couch and talked about stuff that came to their minds. Soon it became time for them to go to bed,

"Chris, follow me i'll show you where the guest room is," Luna said standing up from the couch,

Chris nodded and followed her to the guest room which pretty roomy. Luna smiled and said good night and Chris did the same to her before shutting the door to change into a T-shirt and some sweat pants. After finishing up he layed down in bed and just stared at the ceiling thinking about what happened earlier that night when him and Luna had kissed, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Luna couldn't stop thinking about it either, she sat at her bed side just thinking about it and blushed a little under her light grey fur.

Eventually Chris fell into a deep slumber and was smiling, but Luna still couldn't sleep and was still thinking, she got bored and went to watch some TV but that didn't help either. She walked over to the room Chris was in and peeked in to see Chris covered up and sleeping, Luna smiled at the sight and walked over to sit in a chair that was beside the bed.

"Why is he so cute when he's asleep?" she asked herself,

smiling, she kissed his cheek and walked to her room to try to sleep again and finally she fell asleep smiling. The next morning Chris woke up yawning and stretching, his fur was out of place and had a little drool down on his pillow. He walked to the bathroom to take a shower, he took off his clothes and stepped into the steaming shower washing his fur, Luna soon woke up about 3 minutes after Chris and her fur was also messed up. She yawned got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, not knowing Chris was in there she walked in and then had wide eyes seeing the shower curtains had a shadow behind them and the shower was on. She quickly walked out and closed the door as quietly as she could so Chris wouldn't notice her.

Luna was blushing deeply and just went to sit on the couch and stare down at the ground still blushing at what she had just done, but soon Chris came out of the bathroom dressed in some of his new clothes.

"whats up with you?" he asked sitting next to her,

"n-nothing just tired thats all" she said with her face still looking at the ground,

she then got up, went to her room to get some fresh clothes, and got in the shower. She sighed as she felt the warm water touch her head, as soon as she finished she brushed her fur and walked out of the bathroom looking like she had at the hospital where Chris and her had their first conversation. Chris turned his face from the TV, saw her, and smiled thinking about how beautiful she looked.


End file.
